The present disclosure relates in general to wireless power transfer. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methodologies for effectively and efficiently controlling the access to, and the levels of service within, a wireless power transfer (WPT) system.
WPT is the transmission of energy or electric power from a power source through an air gap to an electric load. In a typical WPT system, energy is transferred from a source/transmitter to a load/receiver via an oscillating magnetic field, thereby eliminating the need for physical connections between the source and the load. In an exemplary WPT configuration, direct current (DC) supplied by a power source is converted to high frequency alternating current (AC) by specially designed electronic circuits built into a transmitter. The AC energizes a copper wire coil in the transmitter, which generates a magnetic field. When a second coil at a receiver is placed within proximity of the transmitter, the magnetic field induces AC in the receiving coil. Electronic circuits in the receiver convert the AC back into DC, which becomes usable power. The distance over which energy can be transferred wirelessly from a transmitter to a receiver in the above-described configuration is increased if the transmitter coils and the receiver coils are resonating at the same operating frequency (i.e., the resonant frequency).
Merchants often provide free convenience services as a way to attract potential customers to the merchant's facility and/or improve the potential customer's shopping experience. With the proliferation of smartphones and other mobile, wireless PDA (personal digital assistant) devices, customer convenience services are often designed to leverage the likelihood that most visitors to a merchant's facility have some form of wireless PDA device. For example, it is common for free Wi-Fi connections to be offered as a customer convenience service in business facilities such as airports, coin-operated laundries, coffee shops, grocery and book stores, public parks, gyms, hotels and fast-food restaurants.
Although customer convenience services are typically provided free of charge, merchants still desire the ability to effectively and efficiently control access to, as well as the available levels of service within, the merchant's WPT customer convenience offerings.